Detached
by fourstarslation
Summary: Sasuke bilang, hubungan mereka hanya diistirahatkan sementara. Namun, rasa takut mendorong Sakura untuk sulit percaya. Samantian project.
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. No material advantage is taken from this story.**

 **Written for Infantrum Challenge: Samantian.**

 **Alternate Universe.**

* * *

"Empat tahun, sampai mendapat gelar Magister. Dan aku rasa kita tak akan berjumpa dalam waktu lama, karena aku ingin fokus. Jadi, saat liburan nanti orangtuaku yang akan mengunjungiku. Sakura ... maaf—"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah." Seulas senyum yang tampak dipaksakan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Dan setelah ucapan maaf terakhir itu, Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan langkah mantap. Tidak ada pandangan menyesal. Tidak ada pula pelukan singkat. Yang ada hanya Sakura dengan pandangan kosong, menatap punggung tegap itu.

Dirinya terdiam sejenak, tetap berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat mengalir melewati pipinya. Padahal ia telah menahan sekuat mungkin, agar likuid bening itu tidak turun.

Ya, Sasuke telah pergi.

Sakura tersadar dan mengusap air mata yang masih terus mengalir itu. Napasnya mendadak tidak beraturan. Dengan gontai ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Tubuhnya yang bergetar menyandar di pintu kemudian merosot jatuh. "Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku **akan**. Tetapi tidak sekarang," lirihnya.

 _Tidak benar-benar berakhir, Sakura. Kita hanya akan mengistirahatkan_ _hubungan ini sementara_.

Sesak. Hatinya berdenyut perih. Dengan alasan tidak bisa bertahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk _break_. Apakah yang diucapkan Sasuke itu benar? Salahkah jika ia tak percaya? Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Lambat laun Sasuke pasti akan melupakannya. Bukannya berlebihan, tetapi itu semua memang benar. Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dan baik darinya di luar sana?

Tidak ada jaminan kalau Sasuke tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati. Apalagi melihat cara Sasuke berpamitan tadi. Dia seakan tak peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Baik, anggaplah kepribadian Sasuke memang cuek dan tak peduli dengan apa pun. Tetapi ... ini berbeda. Mereka akan tidak berjumpa empat tahun lamanya. Setidaknya tunjukkanlah seakan-akan Sasuke memang benar mencintainya dan tidak rela meninggalkannya.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Sesampainya di sana, pandangannya lansung tertuju kepada foto dirinya bersama Sasuke yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Isakan pilu menggema di ruangan. Sakura meraih foto itu dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sasuke ..." Ia memandang foto itu dengan pandangan sendu.

* * *

Angin berembus pelan, namun cukup membuat rambut panjang sepunggungnya melambai. Sakura tengah duduk di bangku tunggu depan kampusnya, menunggu Ino dan Gaara sambil meminum _milktea_ miliknya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap langit yang cerah. Cerah, secerah masa depan yang diharapkannya.

"Masa depan, ya ...," Sakura bergumam pelan. Ia mendengus kasar dan membuang _cup milktea_ yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah dengan keras.

"Masa depan? Masa depan bersama siapa?!" Ino terkekeh dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menatap sahabat baiknya dengan pandangan sebal. "Mengapa yang kau tanya harus 'bersama'? Itu sangat tidak penting."

"Memangnya salah? Yang berbicara siapa?" Ino memandang Sakura jahil.

"Ck, sudahlah. Gaara di mana?" tanya Sakura.

Lagi, Ino memandang Sakura dengan jahil. "Di hatimu ..."

"Aku serius, Ino. Di mana Gaara?" Sakura berdiri dan menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencoba mencari keberadaan si pemuda merah. Ayolah, dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba es krim yang sedang tren di kalangan remaja itu.

"Gaara menunggu di mobil. Katanya langsung saja kau susul dia ke sana."

Kata 'oke' sudah menempel di ujung lidah Sakura, tetapi lekas tertelan kembali setelah otaknya mencerna kata-kata Ino secara menyeluruh. Ia melempar pandangan yang sarat akan pertanyaan pada gadis pirang di sampingnya. "Aku? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja tetap di sini," jawab Ino enteng, sepenuhnya mengabaikan mata hijau bening Sakura yang berkilat kesal, merasa ditipu rencana yang Ino sebut-sebut 'makan es krim bertiga'.

"Ino, jangan macam-macam!"

Sakura berdiri dan menarik-narik lengan Ino untuk mengikuti apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Namun, ternyata tenaga Ino cukup besar untuk bertahan, hingga kumpulan kalori yang Sakura bakar untuk ini terasa sia-sia.

"Ayolah, Sakura," Ino memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertahanannya. Kini, dia berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura lurus-lurus. Tak ada lagi pandangan jahil, mengejek, atau apa pun. Yang ada hanyalah keseriusan, dan jika tidak salah, Sakura merasa ada siratan prihatin dari kedua mata biru Ino, "Gaara jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Kau _single_. Lupakanlah mantan kekasihmu itu."

Bibir Sakura mengatup. Pita suaranya sudah siap bergetar untuk bertutur, "Sasuke bukan mantan kekasihku. Kami tidak putus. Kami hanya _break_." Namun, ia sendiri tak yakin dengan itu. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk diam. Kedua matanya terpejam, tarikan napasnya mengalir dalam interval pendek. Jika ia ingin menjadi gadis cengeng, dirinya akan menangis saat ini juga. Sekujur tubuhnya pun sudah mendukung untuk itu, kecuali logikanya. Akal sehatnya menendang jauh keputusan untuk menangis di hadapan Ino, terlebih lagi di hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Sakura membuka matanya lagi. Amatannya menangkap Ino masih memasang raut yang disirati empati. Melihat kelengahan pada pertahanan Ino, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. Sebuah kesempatan untuk lari dari kesedihan tersedia di hadapannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sakura menarik lengan Ino hingga _heels_ yang digunakan gadis itu nyaris patah. Teriakan dari sahabatnya itu diabaikan begitu saja, begitu pula pandangan janggal dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Yang penting Ino memastikan bahwa rencana 'makan es krim bertiga' yang sudah disusun akan berjalan sesuai dengan wacana awal.

Masalah rencana bodong dari Ino sudah teratasi, kini Sakura menghadapi masalah lain. Ia tidak mau duduk di samping Gaara. Biar Ino saja yang duduk di sana, dan Sakura akan duduk di belakang. Tenaga yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk mendorong Ino ke pintu depan sudah habis duluan diserap seretan mendadaknya tadi. Justru Inolah yang bertenaga penuh, hingga Sakura terdorong ke sana, disusul dengan pintu yang tertutup. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanyalah melepas cengir pada Gaara, tak akan memberontak lantaran hal tersebut rasanya tidak sopan. Kendati dalam hati dia mengutuki Ino atas perjodohan tersirat yang tengah dilakukannya.

Sakura sempat khawatir Ino akan kabur. Namun, kekhawatirannya terjawab oleh kehadiran Ino di jok belakang. Atensinya pada Ino yang dilakukan melalui kaca spion terhenti ketika Gaara turut melirik ke sana, kemudian bertanya, "Berangkat sekarang?"

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dan berdeham. Kontak mata melalui cermin membangun atmosfer canggung yang lebih pekat ketimbang kontak mata secara langsung. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman _,_ kemudian berseru, "Berangkat!" Diikuti oleh kikikan Ino dari belakang.

Yah, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada melenakan diri ke dalam kesedihan di apartemen.

Dikelilingi beberapa orang seperti ini akan membuatnya tak memfokuskan pikiran pada hal-hal yang menyesakkan hati. Sekalipun Ino dengan jahilnya akan terus memasang-masangkannya dengan Gaara, setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan diri untuk mendebat perempuan berambut pirang itu agar berhenti.

Ia sudah lelah batin untuk masalah relasinya bersama pemuda nun jauh di sana. Sehebat apa pun kemampuan akademis atau fisiknya, ia masihlah perempuan biasa. Tiadanya kepastian bahkan kabar dari _kekasih_ nya merupakan ganjalan hatinya yang tak kunjung hilang. Semakin waktu berlalu, ia semakin khawatir. Sesibuk apakah Sasuke hingga tak pernah mengiriminya sebaris pesan untuk menyapa? Atau apakah… ia memiliki perempuan lain hingga lupa padanya?

Sakura menghela napas. Ia sempat melihat Gaara yang meliriknya dari sudut mata dengan khawatir. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat dan menghalau pikirannya yang berusaha mengganggu ketenangan hati. Buat apa ia memikirkannya jika Sakura sendiri yang memilih untuk terus menjalani status hubungan yang absurd ini?

Toh, ia mungkin hanya merasa kesepian tanpa pemuda itu sehingga ia berpikiran negatif. Keberadaan Sasuke adalah suatu kebiasaan untuknya. Sehingga, perpisahan sementara yang memakan waktu cukup lama ini kadang membuatnya sesak.

Mobil berhenti di depan kedai es krim yang ramai. Meja-meja dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang bergurau sambil menyendok es warna-warni. Esok, libur musim panas akan dimulai. Tak ayal apabila banyak orang yang memilih untuk mencari kesejukan dengan minuman dingin.

Ino sengaja turun duluan dari mobil dan memesan meja, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura yang berada dalam posisi canggung. Sakura hanya meringis kepada pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum melangkah terlebih dahulu dan menyusul Ino. Mereka mendapat meja di sudut ruangan, menghadap langsung ke arah gedung-gedung bertingkat—tampak berkilauan karena kaca-kacanya ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Ino memilih kursi yang membelakangi jendela. Ketika Sakura ingin duduk di sampingnya, gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sengaja menaruh tasnya di kursi sampingnya sehingga ia memonopoli dua kursi seorang diri. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara dan mendelik kesal kepada Ino yang mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tidakkah kalian begitu serasi?" ucap Ino. Ia memberikan tatapan menggoda pada dua cucu adam yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hentikan, Ino," desis Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik pada Gaara yang hanya berdeham, menyembunyikan rasa malu. Rumor bahwa Gaara menyukai dirinya memang sudah ia dengar, tetapi, Ino tidak berhak menjodoh-jodohkannya seperti itu ketika Sakura sendiri sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan bersama pria lain. "Aku sudah punya kekasih," tambahnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura," Ino mendecakkan lidah, "kau tidak asyik."

"Aku tidak suka candaanmu, Ino."

Pembicaaran mereka berhenti ketika pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Sakura langsung menyendok es krim stroberi yang miliknya—berusaha melupakan kekesalannya pada Ino yang tak berhenti mengganggunya perihal Gaara. Satu-satunya lelaki di meja tersebut memilih untuk bungkam sambil meminum es kopinya.

Mereka bertiga untuk beberapa saat diam sambil menikmati pesanan. Ada sedikit rasa canggung di meja mereka, khususnya antara Sakura dan Gaara. Merasa tak enak hati karena menjadi penyebab kecanggungan tersebut, Ino berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, ada bayangan yang menghentikan perkataannya.

Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Melihat ekspresi Ino, Sakura turut mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"I-Itachi-nii ..."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja," Ino menjawab dengan nada ramah.

Gaara dan Itachi mulai larut dalam perbincangan seru dan Ino sesekali menimpali. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk tak berkata-kata. Ia takut. Ia takut jika dirinya mencoba berbicara, yang keluar adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tidak diinginkan. Misalnya saja topik yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan dari Itachi membuatnya tersentak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Kemudian menjawab disertai senyuman manis, "Seperti yang Itachi-nii lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

 _Ya, sangat baik hingga hampir gila_ , Sakura menambahkan dalam hati.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

 _Deg._

Sakura memang tidak menyinggung topik tentang Sasuke, tapi orang lain yang menyinggungnya. Itu sama saja. Mengapa hal yang ditakutkannya justru selalu datang? Padahal ia ke sini untuk melupakan kesedihannya di apartemen. Ino meringis melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Ah, andai saja Itachi tahu bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan adik berengseknya itu.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Itachi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Y-ya, tentu saja."

Itachi tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?"

* * *

Menangisi Sasuke pada malam hari sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaannya dua tahun belakangan. Dikata hati sudah lelah dan tak ingin menangisi Sasuke lagi, namun nyatanya air mata selalu jatuh saat mengingat Sasuke. Membenci dirinya yang selalu lemah terhadap Sasuke pun tak ada gunanya. Maka, ia biarkan malam ini menjadi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Menangis sambil menatap langit malam melalui pintu balkon yang dibuka begitu saja dan membiarkan bantalnya menjadi basah terkena air mata.

Bunyi ponsel yang berdering membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian Sakura teringat pertemuannya dengan Itachi dua minggu yang lalu. Tangan Sakura sudah akan menggapai ponsel jika saja ia tak mengingat kalau dirinya sehabis menangis. Suaranya serak, akan terlalu kentara kalau ia habis menangis.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membiarkan ponsel terus berdering. Hingga akhirnya dering ponsel itu berhenti, dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel itu dan menuliskan pesan.

 _Subject: Maaf_

 _Itachi-nii, bukan? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Ada sesuatu yang penting di sini. Ada apa?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu balasan pesan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, pesan itu tak kunjung dibalas juga. Menghela napas pendek, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Mata _emerald_ -nya menatap langit malam. Bulan bersinar, bintang berkelip. Ah, dia sangat menyukai itu. Apalagi kenangan yang diciptakan oleh hal itu.

Sasuke pernah berkata, " _Aku pernah mengalami masa sulit saat kecil dulu. Dan saat aku merasa di titik terendahku, aku akan menatap langit malam. Melihat bulan yang bersinar dan bintang yang berkelip._ "

Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu. Pikirannya sudah akan melanglang buana, memikirkan Sasuke—yang ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan mengisak sampai lelah—kalau saja bunyi notifikasi pesan masuk tidak menyadarkannya. Matanya bergerak cepat, membaca pesan yang dikirim Itachi.

 _Subject: Tidak ada subject_

 _Ya, tak apa. Terkadang aku juga seperti itu. Mengenai hal yang akan aku sampaikan ... tak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Aku,_ kaa-san _dan_ tou-san _berencana untuk mengunjungi Sasuke saat libur musim panas nanti. Jadi, apakah kau ingin ikut dengan kami?_

* * *

Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow.

Sakura merutuki keputusannya yang telah membuatnya berdiri di sini. Rasanya ia ingin segera kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga. Ia baru sadar bahwa alasannya menyetujui ajakan Itachi tampak dangkal dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia merindukan Sasuke, sesederhana itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa ditahan, apalagi jika Sakura mempertimbangkan niatan Sasuke yang ingin fokus sejak awal.

Namun, kalau sudah berdiri di sini, ia bisa apa? Memutuskan pulang akan memberi kesan kekanak-kanakan lebih besar, tampak tak mempertanggungjawabkan keputusan yang sudah diambil. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjalani apa yang sudah diputuskan. Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri dan menerapkan sugesti-sugesti.

 _Ini musim panas. Sasuke pasti sedang libur. Libur tidak membutuhkan fokus._

Masuk akal. Ia sudah bisa lebih tenang. Namun, ketenangannya lekas memias ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan jejak dari keluarga Sasuke. Berjinjit dan memutar leher tak cukup untuk menemukan ayah, ibu, dan kakak Sasuke, atau setidaknya salah satunya. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, kebingungan mengambil langkah. Apalagi ini adalah tempat asing baginya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura merasakan sentuhan ringan di bahu. Kedua matanya melebar setelah menyadari bahwa suara yang baru menyebut namanya adalah suara yang sangat ia kenali. Masih dengan tubuh yang kaku, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan kehadiran Sasuke adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi fokus matanya. Rasanya jantung Sakura sudah jatuh ke perut.

" _Hello,_ Sasuke," sapa Sakura. Dia berdeham, menetralisir keterkejutan yang masih mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa kabar?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Itachi-nii mengajakku kemari untuk mengunjungimu." Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dengan gugup. Sorot mata Sasuke terasa menghunjam hingga nyalinya menciut. "Kau kelihatan tidak suka melihatku di sini."

Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menahan pandangan pada wajah Sakura lama-lama, sampai gadis itu merona dibuatnya.

"Aku belum menemukan keluargaku." Sasuke menyentuh kumpulan rambut yang menempel di pipi Sakura. Sentuhannya bertahan lama, hingga jari-jarinya menyusuri helaian itu sampai ke ujung. "Rambutmu mencolok. Kau lebih mudah kutemukan."

"Sayang sekali, aku pun terpisah dengan keluargamu." Sakura tersenyum canggung. Jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang menyadari Sasuke masih belum berhenti memelintir rambutnya. Ia merindukan afeksi sederhana ini. Ia merindukan wangi parfum yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dan secara general—

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu," bisiknya perlahan sekali. Setengah hatinya berharap Sasuke tak menangkap apa yang diungkapnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak menyukai kehadiranmu." Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Aku hanya terkejut."

"Apakah itu berarti kau tidak tahu soal ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

" _Surprise, then_."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Sakura tertegun, dakwaan berengsek yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke terasa salah sekarang. Lelaki itu tampak terbuka akan hadirnya Sakura di sini. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan yang diduganya. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke mengambil alih koper kecil yang ia bawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo cari keluargamu," ajak Sakura.

Sasuke memutar leher untuk mencari eksistensi keluarganya. Tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah dan mencari dari titik-titik lain.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar berharap ini segera berakhir, Sakura," kata Sasuke selagi melangkahkan kakinya.

Bahu Sakura menegang. Asumsi-asumsinya membuat dadanya sesak. "Berakhir ... apanya?"

"Kuliahku." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengembuskan napas lega. "Aku ingin segera pulang dan ..."

"Dan?"

"… kembali bersamamu."

Klise, sederhana, namun wajahnya merona hebat. Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Selama mereka membangun relasi yang lebih intim, Sasuke belum pernah mengumbar kata-kata manis seperti tadi. Namun, setidaknya ia ingin percaya.

Bisa saja Sasuke berujar demikian karena lelaki itu benar merindukannya, 'kan? Ia tak ingin curiga.

"Benarkah?" Itu bukan suatu pertanyaan dari Sakura. Perempuan itu hanya ingin konfirmasi atas pernyataan yang menggoyahkan rasa marahnya karena Sasuke kerap tak menghubunginya.

"Hn."

Dan jawaban sederhana itu seperti membuang segala emosinya; rasa rindunya, marahnya, hingga rasa kecewanya terkikis perlahan. Ia tak tahu mantra apa yang dipakai Sasuke melalui padan dua huruf konsonan itu, akan tetapi ia merasa senang dan pintu maafnya terbuka lebar untuk pria yang mengambil alih kopernya itu.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau harus bersabar lebih lama," ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Mendengarnya, Sakura sempat merasakan denyutan jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Langkahnya terhenti, ia memandang Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendapat tawaran menarik," kata Sasuke, "Profesorku memberiku proyek dari perusahaan milik keluarganya. Ini bisa kupakai untuk bekal memulai bisnisku sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh waktu lebih lama di sini."

Jawaban singkat itu menohok hatinya. Ia memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Gadis itu benar-benar tak menyangka atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. Ditambah lagi, mata gelap Sasuke yang tak menujukkan keraguan atau penyesalan membuat amarahnya kembali membludak.

Sakura sudah cukup bersabar dalam hubungan ini. Ia selalu jadi pihak yang selalu mengalah atas egoisme Sasuke. Lalu apa lagi ini? Meninggalkannya lebih lama? Untuk masa depan? Gah, omong kosong.

Kenapa Sasuke tak bisa mengerti dirinya barang sekali saja? Sakura selalu _menahan._ Ia menahan rasa rindu, emosi, keinginan egoisnya, hanya agar Sasuke bisa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menahan. Ia tidak sendirian dalam menjalani hubungan ini. Lantas kenapa Sasuke tak bisa sekali saja untuk tak egois dan memikirkan perasaan Sakura?

"Terserah apa maumu!" seru Sakura, kentara betul sedang emosi. "Aku sudah muak untuk menunggumu."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat tanggapan Sakura. Lelaki itu tak menyangka jika Sakura bisa marah seperti ini. Sebab, selama ini Sakura selalu berusaha kuat dan mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke, seegois apa pun itu. Bukannya lelaki itu tak sadar—ia tak seacuh itu pada Sakura. Lagipula, tingkah lembut dan pengertian dari gadis itu selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

Namun, bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Sakura marah. Ada hal lain yang juga ia ingin ungkapkan—sebuah kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya yang penyabar.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat main-main.

Sakura tak menjawabnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Tak tahan melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya. Perempuan berambut merah muda mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang," ujar Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas delikan Sakura. Tangan besar lelaki itu mengacak rambut merah muda itu. "Pindahlah ke sini ketika aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga profesorku nanti."

Sakura yang sebal karena tingkah Sasuke mendadak membeku. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya lembut.

"Ja-jadi…?" Sakura bertanya patah-patah, bibirnya bergetar khawatir dan senang.

"Ya," kata Sasuke. Ada sebuah senyum yang dikulum di wajah tampan itu. "Bukan kau saja yang merindu."

 **FIN**


End file.
